Black Heart
by LetsBeFrenemies
Summary: Lindsey and Jacob weren't technically friends. More like acquaintances. They would meet once a month at First Beach, and only for an hour each time. Yet for Lizzy, it was love at first sight. Too bad she wasn't Jacob's type. He told her this by screaming it into her face one day. She quickly took the hint and left the Quileute boy alone. Too bad for Jacob, Lizzy is his imprint. OC


**Summary:** Lindsey White and Jacob Black weren't technically friends. More like acquaintances. They would meet once a month at First Beach, and only for an hour each time. Yet for Lizzy, it was love at first sight. Too bad she wasn't Jacob's type. He told her this by screaming it into her face one day. She quickly took the hint and left the Quileute boy alone. Too bad for Jacob, Lizzy turns out to be his imprint. How fucked up is that? Jacob/OC

Rated **M **for safety reasons.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

**I know right. Two twilight fanfictions? One Edward, the other Jacob? Blame it on all the fanfiction I have been reading. Imprints and their sexy wolves. I had to get me a piece of that hunky drool worthy man.**

**Unbeta'd: **All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when_ you_ or _I_ catch them :)

...

...

...

..

Preface:

Angry Heart

..

...

...

...

Jacob was pissed. No, enraged.

She had never seen the russet skinned boy angry before. Not once since meeting him over a year ago. Granted, Lizzy had only met him thirteen times, and they had acknowledged each other when they crossed paths. Still, the teenager with a smile that out shined the very sun hadn't seemed the type to be susceptible to outbursts of extreme anger.

Apparently, Lizzy was wrong.

Jacob tore himself away from her as if her touch burned him. He stood on his feet, using his height to tower over her, and sent her a scorching glare.

"Don't." He hissed. "Don't touch me. I-." He seemed to lose track of his words as his body trembled. Literally vibrated. Lizzy could see the movement, an almost wave underneath his skin as if something wanted to burst out.

"J-Jacob?" She stuttered out in confusion. She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice as she stared up at him with wide blue eyes. Out of habit when anxious, Lizzy pulled her legs close to her chest, curled her left hand across her torso to grip the side of her shirt, and grasped the back of her neck with her right hand. The pain of her nails digging into her skin kept Lizzy from nose diving into full panic.

She hadn't meant to upset him. Lizzy had only wanted to help.

He didn't acknowledge her attempt to gain his attention. Instead, he glared at the ground his face twisted into a dark snarl.

"This is my fault." Jacob exclaimed out loud; fists clenching so hard it turned his knuckled white. "I shouldn't have encouraged you."

_Encourage what? What the hell is he talking about? _Her mind screamed at him. If she had more courage, Lizzy might have voiced those questions out loud, but her fear and confusion had stolen her voice.

"I don't...I don't like you." As the words left his mouth, Lizzy's heart stopped. Her skin turned clammy and cold, and her chest felt hollow. Jacob's words _devastated_ her.

"Like that...I don't like you like...the way you like me." He continued to explain. Every word he said stabbed her heart, her brain, her _soul_. Lizzy wanted to cry, her eyes burned with the need, but Jacob had not only broke her - he had stolen her ability to feel.

He raised his head and pierced her with a glare. His once soft brown eyes had darken to an almost black, and swirled with disgust and anger.

"You're not my type, Lindsey." He told her bluntly; no soft balls thrown. "I'm sorry."

His apology was empty; pointless. It lacked any sympathy and feigned regret.

"I'm sorry. I can't...won't...It's not." Jacob stumbled over his words, but Lindsey didn't even register them anymore. _Don't like you...don't like you...not my type...don't like you. _Was all that echoed inside her. Lizzy felt light headed. Detached from her body. Nothing was holding her to the ground any more.

He let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through his long black hair. "I've got to go." He mumbled turning his gaze away. "Again, sorry."

Lizzy didn't even acknowledge him as he strode off down the beach. Quick to get away from her. Even as he disappeared into the surrounding forest, she continued to stare off into the distance. Across the ocean, and locked on a singular large rock that broke through the surface. If she focused on that, on that one rock, and nothing else. If she didn't think, didn't feel, then maybe she could stop herself from shattering. _Not my type...don't like you...don't like you. _

Lizzy didn't even blink as she stared even harder at the rock. Her eyes burned with the strain and the building of tears. The salty liquid began overflowing, pooling out of her eyelids, and running freely down her cheeks despite her wishes. When she couldn't handle it anymore, Lizzy closed her eyes, and kept them closed. She gritted her teeth as a sob began climbing up from her chest. Clenching her fists, she began hitting her temples with the palms of her hands. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Lizzy screamed at herself. Tearing herself down even further.

_Such a fucking dumbass! _

Her chest began to burn from the pressure. From the need for release. A wet cry broke her lips and Lizzy quickly covered her mouth between the crook of her right elbow. With her left hand grasping and pulling her right wrist, Lizzy smothered her mouth and nose between the joint.

With her voice muffled, she screamed. And screamed. And screamed. She screamed till her face turned dark red and her lungs protested. She screamed until her limbs went limp, and her heart went numb.

Who knew that an offer of friendship, a comforting hand on the shoulder, and a kiss to the temple would lead to heart break.

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

**Well, I guess we will see how long this twilight obsession will last. I'm not kidding, for almost a month now, I have read every single OC/...well everybody! LOL I'm currently working on three stories now lol I'm almost done with the next chapter for **Null and Void **and **In a Life. **I probably would have been done by now if it wasn't for these sexy vampires and panty dropping werewolves. Jacob has literally haunted my dreams. He created this story. I was at work today dreaming about this damn story, and all the characters. I actually have a plot. Beginning, middle, and ending. I just need to fill in the blanks between those three. Lol also make a cool subplot. This going to angsty as fuck! I don't want to write a Jacob that is a total dick to his imprint. Denying any attachment, being rude and mean and hurtful, and an overall ass. Well, he is still going to be an ass. I just don't want to write him as the common trope he is always put in. I'm going to be playing in the imprinting box. Trying to figure out how far I can stretch it before I break it. How it affects relationships, peoples tastes, thoughts, feelings, and well, their souls. **

**I've created new OCs for the other wolves too. Hope that is okay...? **

**And to answer a couple questions:**

**No there won't be any Bella bashing. There might be some bitchiness, irritation, and jealousy here and there, but overall Bella is nice and supportive. **

**Yes, Renesmee will be born. As for her imprinter? I haven't decided. I may not even give her a wolf. **

**Yes, I am following the plot. There might be some twists and turns, but fate is fate. No matter what road you take you'll always end up where you need to be. **

**The story will focus mainly on the White family and the Quileute boys. Cullens will be sprinkled here and there, and Bella...well, she'll be there. But mostly mentioned in conversation. **

**So, anyone wanna take this ride with me?**

**Kait**


End file.
